


(want to be) yours

by imnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literal word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnyoung/pseuds/imnyoung
Summary: "Sorry to be intrusive but, are you and Jackson together?" Jinyoung asks, hands neatly folded on top of the book Jaebum just returned to him from Jackson.Jaebum splutters, "What?No!"(aka the disastrous wingman Jackson attempts to do jjp)





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry just a heads up this might be a bit rushed i wrote this at school because we are not doing ANYTHING it was so boring there and then ta-da!!! a fic was born. nonetheless, enjoy!!!!

It wasn't that Jackson was a bad wingman, he could just be a _teeny bit_ overbearing at times. Through the three years he's known Jackson, he's had a 80% chance of actually getting into a relationship through Jackson's effort as his wingman. Though it only lasts for a month or three, Jaebum appreciates what he's done.

Jackson was an easy-going guy, the kind of guy who could befriend anyone in a day or an hour. He was talkative (an understatement) and boisterous but he had his way with words, and an even more unique way of actions. It somehow _always_ works.

So when Jackson finds out that a boy had caught Jaebum's attention, he was a bit surprised but delighted. It was also the start of Jaebum's dreams and nightmares.

"Hyung! You didn't tell me you liked guys!" Jackson said lowly, foot kicking Jaebum's under the table and chin propped up in an open palm as he watches Jaebum tear his eyes from dream boy unto Jackson's with alarm.

"What?" Jaebum said quickly, bits of his sandwich flying from his mouth. Jackson cringes away from him as Jaebum wipes his mouth, cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment.

"I said, you didn't tell me you liked guys." Jackson deadpans, then there was a short pause before Jaebum was aggressively denying his accusations.

"Whoa, what, no!" Jaebum glances around, hoping no one heard Jackson. He rubs a palm against his face, "Jesus, Jackson, will it kill you to lower your voice a little?" He asks tiredly.

"So you are? Don't worry, it's cool man." Jackson smirks, before adding, "And I'm sure dream boy over there won't mind if you go and hit on him a little." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively, cackling like a pervert. Jaebum swats him away.

"Look, if that's the person you keep gushing about day and night, you could've told me, you know." Jackson says and Jaebum feels a bit guilty. Jaebum looks at Jackson with pleading eyes to please, _please shut up._

Jackson only shows him his winning smile, "Park Jinyoung isn't easy, hyung. Good thing the _best_ wingman is right in front of you!"

Yeah, that was how Jaebum got into this mess. You see, Jinyoung and Jackson are actually quite close, they have a lot of classes together and they were roommates in their first year of college. Two polar opposites, Jackson said. A match made in heaven, Jackson also said. Jaebum wasn't having any of it.

As to how Jaebum knew Jinyoung... Well, it started one fine evening, when Jaebum had been cramming for his midterms in the library. The library had been scarce with people, the most of them had gone home already, but Jaebum was still going despite his heavy eyelids. A warm hand patted him on the shoulder, and when Jaebum looked up, he had seen Jinyoung, looking like he didn't spend the night at the library, like the sun wasn't rising outside. Jinyoung smiled down at him, and handed him some coffee, whispering lowly, "You look like you need it, good luck."

Jaebum wasn't able to thank him though, mind suddenly on overdrive as he wakes up with a start but Jinyoung was already two bookshelves away. Unable to speak out, he decided to go back to his textbook, nerves jumping with newly found determination.

Ever since, wherever Jinyoung was, he'd spot him. Right away. Jaebum becoming restless whenever he was near, unable to just talk to him, staring longingly from afar. It was making Jackson sick, which is why Jaebum finds himself in front of Jinyoung, again and again.

"Hyung, here!" Jackson hands him a notebook, smiling cheekily. "Jinyoung is in the cafeteria, alone. I distracted Mark into coming with me."

"Jackson, no, You give it to him yourself." Jaebum moves away from the cafeteria doors but Jackson forcefully gives him Jinyoung's notes and shoves him inside.

The doors flutter closed behind Jaebum and he spots Jinyoung immediately. Alone, just like Jackson said. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, and start walking towards Jinyoung.

"Hey, Jinyoung, right? I'm Jackson'sー" Jaebum pauses, fingers twitching because Jinyoung is looking at him, with twinkling eyes, cheeks adorably stuffed with his chicken sandwich. "ーfriend." He clears his throat, "He told me to give you this." Jaebum hands him the notebook, and waits for Jinyoung to finish chewing his food.

"Thank you, Jaebum." He smiles slightly, taking the notebook with delicate hands and waitー Did Jinyoung just say his name? Jinyoung knows him?

Jaebum blushes furiously, looking anywhere else but Jinyoung. "No problem, I'll see you around." He quicky turns away, heart beating loudly in his chest. Jaebum is actually really proud he didn't stutter in front of Jinyoung.

Later that day, he attacks Jackson for answers and to thank him (though he didn't say it explicitly).

Life goes on and Jackson keeps on giving him Jinyoung's stuff, ranging from his pens to his books, from his earphones to his shirts. And everytime, they have this small talk that immediately makes Jaebum's day, no matter how bad the day was, talking to Jinyoung, even for a small while, makes all the more difference. He thinks they're closer to some degree, knowing basic facts about each other, having the same group of friends, and having a love for books. Honestly, Jaebum thinks they're meant to be.

"Jaebum-hyung, here. Be careful, there's some notes inside, wouldn't want you angering the princess now, do we?" Jackson smiles innocently as Jaebum snatches the book from his hands.

"Don't call him princess. Where is he?" He says without pause, Jackson cracking up at the sight of Jaebum's jealousy.

"He's probably on the tables near the gates outside."

Jaebum bids him goodbye but Jackson stops him, "This time, try speaking more than three sentences to him." Jaebum lunges at him but Jackson is quick, slipping away from Jaebum's rage.

Jaebum huffs and lets him go, lightly jogging towards the gates. The weather today is nice, the clouds blocking out the sun so that it isn't sweltering outside. He spots Jinyoung alone again, sitting primly while reading a novel. The light shade of sunlight hitting his skin just right, making him look like an angel who descended from heaven. Jaebum's breath hitches, feet stopping midway from jogging, tripping him and he loses balance, hitting the tree quite painfully. 

The impact shakes the tree a little, leaves falling from the tree unto Jinyoung's book. He looks up and sees Jaebum, on the grass hugging his knee to his chest. Jinyoung immediately stands, concern apparent on his features, "Jaebum, are you okay?" He asks as he comes closer. 

"Yeah, just fine." Jaebum laughs, laying spread-eagled on his back. He looks up at Jinyoung, his worried face blocking out the sun, looking like he has a halo. Jaebum breathes out a breath he didn't know he was holding and closes his eyes, patting the space next to him. Jinyoung sits down, facing Jaebum and not the front, eyes focused on the way Jaebum's lips curl up softly, like he is so satisfied. Jaebum doesn't see it. 

Jaebum opens his eyes, remembering something, "Oh, here's your book. Jackson forgot to bring it back." He says, laying on his side and facing Jinyoung now, reaching him his book from the other hand. Jaebum props his chin on his palm, observing as Jinyoung opens the book and looks at the notes inside. He puts it on his lap and looks at Jaebum, an expression on his face that Jaebum can't put a name on. 

"Sorry to be intrusive but, are you and Jackson together?" Jinyoung asks, hands neatly folded on top of the book Jaebum just returned to him from Jackson. 

Jaebum splutters, " _What?_ No!" He groans, hiding his face away from Jinyoung, embarrassed that while he was trying (and failing) to win Jinyoung's attention, the younger thought he was dating Jackson. He hears Jinyoung laugh and he peeks at him. Jaebum thinks he looks relieved, eyes crinkling at the sides like he's just won a million won, hands clutching at his knee tightly. 

"Sorry, I just thought that, since you bring me my stuff so often, that Jackson's been asking you to and you possibly can't say no, because you're his boyfriend." Jinyoung explains, smiling widely at him and Jaebum has never seen anything more beautiful, than Park Jinyoung sitting in front of him right now, laughing and smiling _at him_. He's more beautiful than all of the girls Jaebum has liked, had thought was going to be the love of his life. Jinyoung has made him feel all sorts of emotions, emotions that he'd never thought he would feel, before realizing that he was _in love_ with someone who was just within his reach. If he wasn't going to do this now, when would he? 

With a sudden burst of confidence, he reaches for Jinyoung's hand, sitting up. He gazes into Jinyoung's confused eyes, and Jaebum gulps down his nervousness, voice steady when he says, "Jackson and I aren't together because," He sees Jinyoung's lips quivering, his sight tunneling, blurring everyone else, seeing only Jinyoung. "I like _you_ , Jinyoung-ah." 

He hears Jinyoung's breath hitch, the silence between them stifling with an unknown tension. "Please go out with me." Jaebum softly says, so softly that Jaebum thinks Jinyoung didn't hear it. He looks back into Jinyoung's eyes, surprised to see tears in his eyes. "Jinyoung-ah—" 

"Hyung, hyung, hyung," Jinyoung chants, hand tightening around Jaebum's, "Jaebum-hyung, I'm so glad." He dabs at his eyes, continuing, "I like you too. For a long time now, I just thought that..." An embarrassed smile graces his features, and he lowers his head, "That you and Jackson were a couple, he just talks about you so much, you know?" 

"Jesus, Jinyoung, since when?" 

"Well, you were sleeping then but, you were in our dorm during first year, you were gone when I woke up, though." Jaebum's eyes widened, because _Jinyoung has liked me for that long?_ He looks at Jinyoung longingly, and tugs him closer, hugging him tightly, "Does that mean you'll go out with me?" He whispers hopefully, heart beating louder at Jinyoung's warm body hugging him back. 

"Yes, God, yes. You don't know how much I've wanted this." Jinyoung answers, laughing happily, content with how his afternoon had gone. He shuffles closer to Jaebum, tucking his face in the crook of Jaebum's neck. They both sigh happily, basking in each other's warmth. 


End file.
